Step Up: So you think you can dance?
by Harri B
Summary: Tyler begins at MA.But is in for the shock when he realizes that the dancing he is doing, isn't like dancing with Nora. When an accident happens, Nora, Lucy and Miles will have to be rally around Tyler before his past lures him back to the street. Read on
1. Welcome to MA

**Disclaimer: Step Up belongs to anyone associated with the film. Any characters not mentioned in the film, belong to me so please obtain my permission before use.**

**A\N: This is my first Step Up fanfic, so be nice and review. I know this chapter is short, but all the other chapters will be longer. At the end will be a preview of chapter 2.**

Tyler Gage walked into M.A and couldn't believe he was now a student here. He was pulled back to reality by someone calling his name.

"Tyler!"

He turned to see Lucy coming towards him.

"Hey Lucy."

"Tyler, Lucy!"

They turned to see Nora and Miles coming over.

"Hey man." Said Niles high fiving Tyler

"Hey man." Tyler said

Tyler took Nora's hand and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Hey."

"Hey." She said

"Anyway, we'd better go to homeroom." Lucy said

"Tyler man, you're in my homeroom." Miles said

"I'll see you later." Tyler said kissing Nora.

"Bye." Nora and Lucy said walking in the opposite direction.

**A\N: I know it was ****short;**** here is the preview of chapter 2.**

"Hey girls." Said Tyler and Miles sitting down next to Nora and Lucy

"Hey, how was your first class?" Nora asked handing Tyler a bag

"It was good."

"I got you something." Nora said handing Tyler a bag

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"Just open the bag please." Nora pleaded

"O.K." Said Tyler opening the bag.

**A\N: To know what is in the bag you have to hit the review button.**


	2. First day and a surprise

**Disclaimer: Step Up belongs to anyone associated with the film. Any characters not mentioned in the film, belong to me so please obtain my permission before use.**

**A\N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I apologize for taking so long to update.**** This chapter is ****short;**** I am trying to work on longer chapters!**** At the end will be a preview of chapter 3.**

_Dance class,_

Tyler walked into his next class to find everyone talking and laughing with each other. He looked around trying to see if he knew anybody when somebody called his name.

"Tyler!"

He looked up to see Lucy coming over to him.

"Hey Lucy, I didn't know you were in this class," Tyler said smiling at her.

"Yeah I am. So, how's it going? You haven't run yet, so I'm guessing it's going o.k.," she said with a smile.

"It's good, but the dancing is different to when I was dancing with Nora," Tyler said softly.

"It's just new to you, come on let's go get warmed up," Lucy said smiling before dragging him off.

_2 hours later,_

"Hey girls," Tyler and Miles said sitting down next to Nora and Lucy.

"Hey, how was your first class?" Nora asked kissing him on the cheek.

"It was good," Tyler said smiling.

"I got you something," Nora said handing Tyler a bag.

"You didn't have to get me anything," Tyler quietly said embarrassed.

"Just open the bag please," Nora pleaded flashing her eyelashes at him.

"O.K," Tyler said opening the bag. He burst into laughter.

"What is it?" Miles asked intrigued.

Tyler pulled a pair of tights out of the bag and Miles, Lucy, Nora and himself began to laugh.

"At least you have no more excuse, of not wearing the appropriate attire to class," Nora said smiling.

"Thank you," Tyler said before cupping her face and kissing her on the lips.

"That is so cute," Lucy happily said.

The bell rang and they all stood up.

"See you tomorrow," Nora said kissing Tyler. "I love you."

"I love you too, see you Lucy," Tyler said before walking off with Miles.

"See you later man," Miles said.

"Yeah, see you later," Tyler said distracted before walking into his next class for the day.

**A\N: I know this chapter wasn't that fantastic, this was quite a difficult chapter to write. I promise longer chapters from now on. Here is the preview of chapter 3.**

"Nora, would you like to come to dinner?" Tyler asked.

**A\N: So will Nora accept? I hope you all enjoyed, hit the review button and a little secret the next chapter is going to be explosive with old faces making their way out of the woodwork.**


End file.
